Dance with Me, Inuyasha
by akina kumitami
Summary: Kagome drags Inuyasha off to a school dance, against his will of course. What could possibly happen? More than she bargained for. Kinda sappy, pretty funny!
1. Does Inuyasha Dance?

A/N: This is my first Inuyasha fanfic. I will put up the first 2 chapters and then, judging by how people like it, I will continue to add on. Please review so I can keep this story going!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, or any of those other characters.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome hopped out of the well, her arms filled with various packages of ramen, and other food of course. She had made sure to carefully pick enough ramen to satisfy Inuyasha. After all, if she was going to bribe him she had to do it right.  
  
A wide-eyed, awe-struck Inuyasha approached her and immediately took all the ramen into his arms and hurried the packages over to the fire. Sango walked up with a curious glance back to where Inuyasha was drooling over the pre-packaged noodles.  
  
"What are going to ask him about, buying him so much ramen?" she inquired, laughing.  
  
"I can't say yet," Kagome explained, "but I have to ask. Do you know if he can dance?"  
  
Sango shrugged. "You would know as well as I do, and I have no clue."  
  
Kagome walked over to Inuyasha and asked, "Did I get the selection right?" Apparently he was still in total shock at seeing so much ramen at once, so he just nodded. Kagome smiled at the effect ramen had put on him. This would be a perfect meal to negotiate over. "If you bring me some water, we can eat." He was gone and back in a flash, carrying a pan full of water as if it were a newborn baby.  
  
After a few minuets of letting the ramen cook, Kagome put it in separate bowls, making sure Inuyasha got the most out of them all, and handed them out.  
  
She waited for Inuyasha to take a few bites before she began. "So, Inuyasha, is it all right if I ask a favor?"  
  
He looked up briefly with noodles dangling from his mouth. "Yeah, sure," he said, with a look that said anything for you after you brought me this wonderful ramen.  
  
She ate some of her ramen before continuing. "Well, you see there's this big formal dance coming up at my school, and I would really appreciate it if you came as my date."  
  
When she said 'date', Inuyasha choked on the mouthful of ramen and practically spilled the rest of his all over his shirt. "What? Date? Not on your life!"  
  
She figured this would happen, and quickly thought up another way to persuade him. "Well, then, if YOU don't want to come," she put her finger to her chin in thought, "I suppose I could always go with one of those other guys who asked me out." She snuck a look at Inuyasha, who was frozen in terror. It had worked.  
  
"Oh yeah." She turned to Sango. "What about that one really cute guy that I was telling you about? The one in my language class?"  
  
Sango caught on quickly. "No, I think I like the other one better. The one who asked you to tutor him in math?"  
  
Kagome giggled. "Oh, HIM! Yeah, he was just SOOO adorable."  
  
Inuyasha leaped up and stormed over to where the girls were sitting. "NO! You aren't going ANYWHERE with another guy!"  
  
"Then why don't you come and....give them a piece of your mind?" Kagome nudged.  
  
Inuyasha almost agreed, but when he saw the mischievous glint in her eye, he cut himself short and leaned back with a sly grin.  
  
"Oh, I see, you're just messing with my head!" He jabbed a finger in her face. "I am NOT going on any DATE!"  
  
Kagome had given up with mind games and resorted to pleading. She took him by the sleeve and began to drag him over to the well. "Oh, please? It's only for tonight, and I promise I won't ask you for anything else for... a while."  
  
"Feh." He yanked his arm out of her grip when they had reached the well. "I'm not going to any stupid dance, and that's that!" To show he was done, he crossed his arms and leaned back on the edge of the well.  
  
Kagome thought frantically of a way to get him to that dance. An idea suddenly popped into her mind, and with another mischievous grin, she walked to the side of the well opposite Inuyasha, running her hand slowly along the rim.  
  
When she was in position, she leaned forward a bit and said softly, "Inuyasha..."  
  
A shiver ran up his spine. The sudden change in tone she used took him completely off guard. He turned to look at her, and reeled back in surprise. She was looking at him almost... lovingly.  
  
Kagome leaned in closer. "Inuyasha..." she whispered again, fluttering her eyes a bit for a more dramatic effect.  
  
Inuyasha was flabbergasted. He leaned over the well to get closer to her, expecting her to share her apparent big secret any moment. He blinked and twitched his ear when she sighed. "What?" he whispered back, leaning in slightly further.  
  
She went in for the kill. She leaned over a bit farther, so that her nose was almost touching his. She saw him shudder, and with a smile, said the magic word.  
  
"Sit."  
  
The necklace around Inuyasha's neck glowed, and before his mind could process what had just happened, an invisible force took him around the neck and yanked him head first into the well.  
  
Kagome smiled, satisfied, and jumped into the well after him, leaving behind Sango, who had doubled over in laughter, Miroku, who just shook his head at how pathetic his friend was to be duped so easily, and Shippo, who stared at the well, totally confused.  
  
"What just happened?" Shippo asked Miroku.  
  
Miroku looked down at him and sighed. "Shippo, if there is one thing you need to know about women, it's that they have perfected the art of playing games with your mind," he paused and dramatically placed his hand on his chest, "and your heart. Right, Sango?"  
  
He received a swift boomerang to the skull, sending him to the ground rubbing the fresh lump on his head.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: And there you have it! I have to admit, that whole "'sit' him into the well" plan is a plan I am thoroughly proud of. All in all, this chapter was one of my favorites to write. Pleases review so I can decide weather or not to continue! 


	2. May I Take Your Order?

A/N: Ok, here's chapter 2 for all of you out there. Again, I ask that you review. Judging by the response of the readers, I will put up Chapter 3. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: *sigh* I know I don't own Inuyasha. Don't rub it in...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome dug through all the clothes in the house, trying to find something for Inuyasha to wear so they could go out and find him an appropriate out fit for the dance. Inuyasha was just sitting stubbornly on her bed.  
  
She had finally found a pair of jeans and a shirt that would fit him. The jeans were an old pair her cousin had passed down to them so that maybe Souta could wear them one day, and the shirt was a light blue t-shirt with a yin-yang symbol on the front. She put them in his arms.  
  
"Feh," he murmured, discarding the clothes on the floor.  
  
"Put them on so we can get going," she coaxed, shoving the clothes back into his arms and pushing him into the bathroom.  
  
When he finally emerged, he was tugging at the sleeves of the shirt. "This thing is too small," he complained.  
  
Kagome laughed. "It's a t-shirt. The sleeves are supposed to be short. Now come on we're going."  
  
She began to lead him back down the hall, but she stopped and ran into her brother's room. When she came out, she brandished a baseball cap and stuck it on Inuyasha's head. "I almost forgot you had ears!"  
  
He growled and tugged on the sleeves of his shirt one more time before Kagome took his hand and led him out the front door.  
  
Once they reached down town, Kagome made sure Inuyasha stayed far away from the busy streets, and skimmed the store signs for a place where they could get Inuyasha a nice outfit.  
  
Meanwhile, Inuyasha was trying to adapt to the bustle of the city. It was annoyingly loud, and reminded him a lot like being in a battle. He couldn't help it when he went into a defensive position and growled every time somebody bumped him, or every time a car blasted its horn.  
  
Finally Kagome stopped them in front of a food store. "I know we're supposed to be cloths shopping, but I'm getting kind of hungry. Let's eat here!" She pointed up at a large sign that read 'WACDONALD'S' and dragged Inuyasha inside.  
  
She led them up to the counter, where a boy chewing gum droned, "Welcome to WacDonald's. May I take your order?" He leaned on the cash register lazily, and his nametag read "Hi! I'm Totero!"  
  
"Two Wac-Burgers, please: the meal," she looked up at the nervous half- demon. "Better make one of those extra large." After the boy left to process the order, she turned to Inuyasha. "I need to wait here for the food. Will you go find an empty table for us to sit at?"  
  
He grunted in response and set off to find a decent place to sit. It made him terribly uncomfortable to find that people stared at him while he wandered around. They were mostly staring at his long silvery hair. A few girls even giggled and waved flirtatiously, making him blush and hurry past.  
  
When he finally found a table, It was against a wall, and only had one bench that would just barely fit both him and Kagome, so he sat there and waited patiently, glancing nervously at the table full of girls that were still giggling and looking at him.  
  
"What's taking Kagome so long?" he wondered, starting to get fidgety. He grew even more worried when he found that the table of girls had gotten up and were making their way over to him. Eventually they were standing all around him, about four of them.  
  
One was bold and squeezed into the seat next to Inuyasha, smiling at him. He shrunk back, and glanced around frantically for Kagome, only to find she was nowhere to be seen.  
  
"Hi!" said the bold girl next to him. She scooted closer, and Inuyasha tried to scoot away but he discovered that he was running out of bench room. And then all of a sudden he was out of bench room. The girl began to snuggle up against his side. "I'm Maeko."  
  
He laughed nervously, feeling a bit more claustrophobic as the other girls moved in a bit closer.  
  
"I haven't seen you around here before," she said, twisting a lock of his hair around her finger. "Are you new?"  
  
For whatever reason, Inuyasha couldn't manage to speak. He opened his mouth and let out a tangled "Uh....erm....arg....feh."  
  
Maeko leaned too close for comfort and batted her eyelashes, snuggling into his chest. Smiling up at him, she whispered into his ear, "You're really cute."  
  
Inuyasha had had enough—this girl was way too creepy. He leaped out of the bench, letting Maeko crash into the seat, and sending a few other girls reeling back and screeching. Ignoring the looks he was getting form other tables around the room, he ran in the opposite direction hoping to find Kagome.  
  
Lucky for him, she was coming around the corner with a tray of food just as he was turning to get out. They collided, and he grabbed her shoulders to prevent her from falling over while she tried to hold the food on the tray.  
  
"Inuyasha, what's the rush?"  
  
"Um..." He glanced backwards. "I'm not hungry. We should leave."  
  
She followed his gaze to see what was bugging him, only to find a table full of girls glaring back. Her eyes grew wide and she helped him scoop the food off of the tray. "Yeah, okay." They left in a rush.  
  
They had taken their food and ate at a small outdoor food court farther down the street. Inuyasha never took his eyes to his burger, which he found surprisingly good.  
  
Kagome watched him the entire time, finally mustering up enough courage to ask, "What happened between you and those girls back there?"  
  
"Nothing," he mumbled.  
  
"I don't think so. That one girl looked like she could have punched your nose in."  
  
"They were just acting weird, that's all."  
  
"You're not used to girls flirting with you, are you?"  
  
Inuyasha stared at her with a look of disgust while Kagome tried to hide her jealousy with a grin. Personally, she was perfectly happy with the fact that Inuyasha didn't go and hit on every cute girl that walked by...unlike that letch Miroku.  
  
Kagome got up and threw away the trash. "Come on, we still need to find you a suit."  
  
"Alright, fine." He got up and let Kagome lead the way down the road, growling at the occasional person when they stared at his hair.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Well, there you have it. Chapter 2. Hope everyone liked it! I'm not sure if there are any girls out there who act like Maeko, but hey. I needed a creepy girl to add to the story. And this WacDonald's place... I did my research and found that a lot of anime and manga and other fanfic authors use it. I guess it's like instead of McDonald's. A copyright issue? I'm not entirely sure, but anyway! Please review! Thanks! :)  
  
Beta Note: heh, this is probably one of the best chapters. I changed the name of the clerk because a) I didn't think 'Craig' was very Japanesey, and b) a lot of important people in my life are named that...so I tried to spell Totero, as in 'My Neighbor', but...^.~ 


	3. Hanyou in Black

A/N: Thank you to everyone who responded! I put the last finishing touches on this chapter, so I hope you enjoy! Oh, yeah, I know that when I let my friend read it through she asked me "Oh but what about his ears?" Well, you have to read the entire thing before you ask yourself that! Like it says later... the ears are one BIG thing. I would never forget about them!  
  
Disclaimer: Me: I have Inuyasha right here so that he can tell you that I DO own him! MWAHAHA! Inuyasha: But you don't. That other lady who created me- Me: *whack* Doesn't me I can't WISH I owned you! Inuyasha: BUT YOU DON'T! *rubs head* oww... Me: *sigh* Ok, fine, you win! I don't own Inuyasha. You happy? Inuyasha: Yup. Now let's get back to the story already! Me: But I do own that Maeko girl... Inuyasha: *flinch* You do? Me: *evil cackle* Oh yes! And that means that I can torture you with her when ever I see fit, cuz this is my story! HAHAHA- *cough* Ok your right. Back to the story.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome had found a little tailor shop where they could rent a tux for the night. She was thrilled; Inuyasha was reluctant. She had to literally drag him in by his collar.  
  
The tailor inside looked like any other tailor. He looked about middle- aged. A long yellow ribbon of tape measurer was draped around his neck, and he had a pencil stuck in his ear. He adjusted his glasses and ruffled his already untidy brown hair when he saw Inuyasha and Kagome walked in, and scurried around prepping a place for him to make measurements.  
  
He pulled Inuyasha up onto a large box and went about measuring his arms, his legs, his waist, and everything else he had to.  
  
Kagome watched and tried to hide her smile as Inuyasha tried his hardest to remain calm while the little man zoomed around him, but when he tried to measure around his waist, he growled menacingly, throwing off the tailor's system.  
  
"Maybe you should just go and find a suit with what you have," she warned from her spot against the wall.  
  
Silently, the little tailor agreed and in a flash came back with a suit. He attempted to take off Inuyasha's baseball cap to put the suit on him, but Inuyasha wrapped his arms over the top of his head and growled again.  
  
Kagome walked up and took the suit with a nervous laugh. "He's shy," she explained, sending Inuyasha a glare and mentally telling him, You had better keep quiet. "We can take it from here." The tailor gladly ran out of the room.  
  
When the man was gone, Kagome turned to Inuyasha and held the suit up. "Put this on," she commanded.  
  
"Feh, no way. I'll look stupid." He crossed his arms and turned.  
  
Kagome laughed. "You'll look stupid because you don't know how to put it on!"  
  
"You couldn't get me to wear that piece of shit, even if they were the last clothes on earth." He turned to glare at her, but she wasn't standing there anymore. "Where did she..." he began, before he was tackled from behind. Kagome yanked the cap off of his head and wrestled him to the floor.  
  
"Ack! What the hell! Get off me!" Inuyasha flailed his arms behind him to try and knock her off, but she had pinned him to the floor with much more agility than he had accounted for. She had definitely grown stronger since the last time they had wrestled.  
  
She straddled his back and folded her arms over his head, scratching his ear. "Now, will you put this suit on?" she asked sweetly.  
  
He hated when she got the better of him like that. He growled, but it was attached to a soft purr. "Yeah, yeah, alright." Satisfied, Kagome got off of his back and handed him the suit. He took it sourly and marched into one of the dressing rooms, muttering, "Stupid wench," as he shut the door.  
  
Kagome just leaned back against the wall and folded her arms over her chest, waiting for the next time when he would emerge, and laughing to herself as she pictured how he might be wearing the clothes that he had never seen before in his life.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome had derived much enjoyment out of how Inuyasha had tried to put the suit on. He had managed to get the pants on alright, with the exception of the snap at the top, but he hadn't managed to button the shirt up at all, he had the jacket on over the wrinkled shirt, and he was holding up the suspenders like they were going to attack at a moment's notice.  
  
She walked over to him and looked him over briefly, trying her hardest to contain her laughter.  
  
"Oh, just go ahead and laugh," he growled at her, and she did laugh long and hard. She continued to laugh even as she dragged him over to the three- way mirror.  
  
When the hysterics had finally died down, Kagome first made him take off the coat. Then, she went about buttoning up his shirt. Inuyasha watched as her fingers nimbly put each button in its rightful place. She made it look so easy, but he was glad to have her around when modern times got the better of him.  
  
Kagome fastened the button on the collar and turned him to face the mirror. She showed him what the suspenders were for, and they decided that was one thing he could probably live without. Then she helped him put the coat on. When he had those down, she ran out and grabbed him a red tie and a pair of dress shoes.  
  
Once he had gotten the shoes on, she put the tie around his neck and tied it how her mom had showed her. The whole process reminded her how she had to help Souta with this same thing; getting the button on his collar, helping with his tie. The sort of thing a big sister or a mother might help a young boy with. Inuyasha was far from being a young boy, but standing there helping get his tie to knot correctly, Kagome could not help but feel more compassionate towards Inuyasha.  
  
Once the whole outfit was assembled, the two admired their handy work for a moment in the mirror.  
  
"You know, you look very handsome in that suit," she said, leaning on his shoulder.  
  
He smirked, but quickly caught himself and instead folded his arms. "I look like an idiot," he complained.  
  
After another moment of silence, Kagome backed away. "Alright," she said, "take it off."  
  
"OFF?" Inuyasha gaped at her. "After we spent so long getting it ON?"  
  
"Well, you have a better idea on how it goes, so it won't be as bad when we get home. Now come on, lets go pay for this thing. It's getting late and I still have to get myself ready."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Back at Kagome's house, they had her mother press the suit before Inuyasha put it back on, while Kagome took over the bathroom to get ready. She had left Souta to entertain Inuyasha while she was preoccupied.  
  
Souta brought Inuyasha over to his Playstation game counsel. "You wanna learn how to play this one?" He picked up a plastic case. "It's Bad Battle 3. I just got it today."  
  
Inuyasha settled down of the couch in front of the TV. "Um, you play, and I'll watch."  
  
Souta put the disc under the lid and turned the machine on. After the system booted up, he picked up the controller and maneuvered his character around bad guys, using weapons, like swords and machine guns, to kill his opponents. Inuyasha watched on the edge of his seat, totally absorbed in Souta's skill.  
  
An hour later, Souta was playing tag-team with Inuyasha, who caught on surprisingly quick for this being the first time he had ever picked up a game controller.  
  
The boys heard someone clear their throat at the back of the room, so they paused the game and turned. Inuyasha gasped when he saw the sight before him.  
  
Kagome stood there in a long black evening gown, with a silver chain of flowers covering the top and winding down the front of the bodice. The skirt flowed a little, giving her the appearance of floating when she walked. Her hair was clipped with small silver flowers in the front, and left long to cascade down her back. A black shawl covered her bare shoulders.  
  
Inuyasha's jaw practically dropped to the floor when he saw her. She looked at him for a moment, and then smiled. "You should get into your suit, you know."  
  
It took him a moment, but Inuyasha fumbled his way back into Kagome's room, where the suit was neatly pressed and lying on the bed.  
  
He managed to put on the pants ok, but he held up the shirt and called Kagome into the room.  
  
"Erm," he stammered, "can you help me with this?"  
  
She looked at him for a moment, but gladly went over and helped button the shirt up. When she reached his neck, she brushed his skin, causing him to jump. He grabbed her wrist. Kagome gasped.  
  
"Your hands are cold," he told her, moving his hand from her wrist. Gently, he took her hand and held it between his own.  
  
Kagome blushed, but didn't take back her hand right away. They both sat in silence for a moment. He's so warm... she thought, putting her other hand on top of his. They looked into each other's eyes and held the gaze for a bit longer.  
  
Right then, they heard a cough in the hallway. Both turning, they saw Souta watching them with a smile. Both their faces glowed red, and they yanked their hands apart hastily. Kagome shot Souta a death glare, and he ran off giggling.  
  
Inuyasha picked up his coat and put it on. Kagome slipped the tie around his neck and tied it like she had in the store. When he turned to admire himself in the mirror, he noticed one thing. One BIG thing.  
  
He turned to put on his baseball cap, but Kagome snatched it back. "You won't be wearing this," she told him.  
  
"But aren't people going to wonder about my ears?" he asked.  
  
"Oh, they won't be seeing them." When he just stared back, totally confused, she went on to explain. "Well, you see, when I became president of the party committee, that meant I had control over when it was going to be." She turned and grinned innocently at him. "Trust me, I'm no idiot. I took EVERYTHING into consideration when planning this party." She patted the top of his head. "And who would have thought that the new moon this month fell on a Saturday night?"  
  
Inuyasha's face fell when she said 'new moon'. When he finally realized what this meant, he ran over to the window where the sun had nearly set entirely, looking frantically for a tiny sliver of the moon. When he found none, he ran into the bathroom and stared in disbelief at his reflection.  
  
"This can't be happening!" he bellowed through the house. "Damn you, Kagome!" Kagome covered her mouth to hide her smile.  
  
When he came back out of the bathroom, he was clutching a handful of black hair that had attached it self to his scalp, in replacement for the silver that had been there a moment ago.  
  
Kagome suppressed her laughter, and Inuyasha glared back with a snarl.  
  
"If we don't leave soon, I may no longer be able to suppress my urge to hurt you," he threatened.  
  
"Common." Kagome pushed him down the hall. "My mom offered to drive."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Mwahaha! Poor Inuyasha... we all know how much he hates the new moon nights. Oh well, it definitely works! I will have the next chapter up very soon. Just keep reviewing, and I'll keep renewing! Ok, well, I don't know if that made any sense but if you keep reading, then I'll put up more chapters! Thanks everyone! 


	4. Enter, The Evil's Return

A/N: Here you go with Ch 4. It wasn't one of my favorites to write, until it got to the end. Then I had a little bit of fun with it. Especially cuz the next chapter there isn't much room for fun, although there could be, I guess. Oh well you just have to read to the end to see what I mean!  
  
Disclaimer: Me: This time I brought Miroku. Will you tell them that I own you guys? Miroku: But you don't. That lady who created us- Me: Oh, never mind. Miroku: Well, in that case, *grabs hand* will you do me the honor or bearing my child? Me: *twitch* Let's make a deal. I'll *gulp* bear your child if you tell them I own you. Miroku: *heavy sigh* I'm sorry. I can't do that. *smacks his head repeatedly with staff* Me: Well, once again, I have to give in to the fact that I don't own Inuyasha. But I guess I can be happy that I own Maeko... *cries* Miroku: *hugs* There, there, it'll be ok... *grabs at butt* Me: ARRRRGGG! Damn you Miroku! You B/N: henti! The word is henti! pervert! Where's Sango's boomerang when I need it? *hits Miroku with frying pan many times in the skull until he's laying there unconscious*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The car slowed when it reached the front of the school. Kagome opened the door and hopped out, pulling Inuyasha out behind her.  
  
Groups of teenagers, all in dresses and tuxes, walked into the school, chatting excitedly. Couples were walking arm-in-arm, smiling at each other.  
  
Not wanting to be outdone, Inuyasha scooped his arm around Kagome's and led them towards the school.  
  
Inside was crammed with people. Music was booming from the gymnasium, and along with all the laughing and talking, it made an interesting blend of sound, one that hurt Inuyasha's sensitive ears very badly.  
  
Kagome took the lead and began to steer them towards a group of girls, all of whom had a date. They swarmed her, all talking at once. Inuyasha just stood back silently and watched.  
  
"Who's this?"  
  
"What happened to Hojo?"  
  
"I haven't seen him before."  
  
"Is he your date?"  
  
"He's cute!"  
  
Kagome put up her hands to quiet them. "His name is Inuyasha. He's a friend from... out of town. And he is my date."  
  
"But what happened to Hojo?" one girl chipped in. "I thought he asked you. Did you turn him down?"  
  
Inuyasha stiffened when he heard them mention Hojo. He had heard that name come up in conversations between Sango and Kagome too many times. He would have to make it a point to meet this guy.  
  
Kagome quickly thought up an excuse for not coming with Hojo. "He... never gave me a call back, so I figured he changed his mind."  
  
The other guys who had been standing by patiently waiting for their dates walked over to Inuyasha.  
  
"So, she said 'yes' to you, huh?" One smirked, nudging him.  
  
"What?" Inuyasha turned and stared at the boy blankly.  
  
Another one cut in. "I asked her, but she turned me down."  
  
"You're lucky, she's so cute."  
  
They closed in, forming a tighter circle around him, laughing and hitting him in the shoulder. "She is, isn't she? Man, if I could only date her..."  
  
"Just a dance would work for me." He leaned over to Inuyasha. "Hey, you mind if I ask her? Just one, I promise."  
  
Inuyasha grabbed his collar and growled. "Not on your life, jackass."  
  
The others pulled the guy of his grip and backed away nervously. "Hey, cool it. We're just saying how we'd like to be in your shoes right now."  
  
"Yeah, well, keep dreaming!" He huffed and walked towards where Kagome was still chatting with her friends. He stood behind her, looking annoyed.  
  
When she turned around, she was startled to see him hovering over her. "Let's go join the party," she said, smiling. He grunted, so she took him by the arm and steered them towards the door that was vibrating from the booming music.  
  
Guys and girls were jumping up and down, waving their arms madly in the air as the speakers played a few of their favorite songs. The DJ hovered over them, his stand set up on the stage.  
  
As soon as they walked in, Kagome could see the eyes of many people following them. Boys watched in awe, mostly because a few of them had asked her and been turned down, and girls watched with hopefulness, ready to ask this cute new guy for a dance at the first opportunity.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha stood there for a moment. She hadn't really thought ahead at what they would do once they got there.  
  
After a few more moments of uncomfortable silence, she turned to Inuyasha. "Would you maybe like a drink?" she asked. She didn't want to just drag him out onto the dance floor. It would probably be too awkward for him, considering she didn't think he knew how to dance.  
  
"Sure," Inuyasha replied. "I'll just... wait over here." He backed into a wall and leaned there.  
  
Kagome walked off, leaving Inuyasha to watch the dancing teens. 'Feh, what do those kids think they're doing?' he thought to himself. 'They call that dancing?'  
  
Suddenly, he felt a hand grab his arm and yank him off of the wall.  
  
"Hey cutie, remember me?"  
  
Surprised he looked down to find a pair of anxious eyes looking back at him. It was that annoying flirt, Maeko.  
  
"Why are you just standing here?" She hugged his arm. "Come out and dance!"  
  
Before he was able to protest, Maeko grabbed Inuyasha's arm and dragged him out onto the dance floor.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
At the refreshment table, Kagome had finally gotten to the front of the drink line and grabbed to cups of punch. She didn't want to leave Inuyasha standing there for too long.  
  
The minute she tuned around, though, she spotted that same girl from the restaurant dragging Inuyasha out onto the dance floor.  
  
She absently shoved the two drinks into the hands of a boy who had been walking towards her, ready to ask for a dance, and hurried away. The poor boy just stood back, confused and rejected.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Ok Everyone! Here's a question for you about Chapter 5! Should I do a scene outside where Kagome can just yell her head off, or a scene in the girl's bathroom where Inuyasha just kinda goes in? I think if we wanted a more sappy/romantic touch, the outside scene would work (plus I'm good at sappy scenes) and if we wanted a funnier scene, we would go for Inu barging into the girl's bathroom (I'm alright with funny stuff). So, I would still really like to hear your say, it would help me a ton! Please review with your ideas! Thank you bunches! ^_^ 


	5. A Wild Goose Chase

A/N: Hey all! Thanks to everyone who reviewed and gave me their ideas. You were all a big help, so you get a special shout-out in a minuet. Look out for your name! Oh, I also have a beta reader! Everyone please say hi to Tuski! Who also reviewed to my story... four times... but any way!  
  
Special Shout-outs to my first round of reviewers:  
  
Tuski- I'll respond to all 4 of your reviews at once. 1) Thanks for liking it, why do all the other dance plots suck, and NO! This isn't the after effect of coming home... ok well I lie so maybe it is... *cough cough* next. 2) No, I wasn't relating you to Maeko, so relax, breathe, and just keep on reading. 3) *stares* no more brewery pop for you, and yes, I WISH I HAD POCKEY! *cries* 4) Yay! Pocky for me! I did kinda use your idea, too, and it worked REALLY good... mwahaha.  
  
animecrazygirl- I'm glad you like my story and hope you enjoy the rest!  
  
Kuramasgirl556- I'll be sure to read your story! I'm sure it's good!  
  
dark-magic-fire- One bathroom scene coming right up!  
  
LadyRainStarDragon- A lightsaber? *consults tuski, also a star-wars freak* I'm sorry, but we both agree that a lightsaber isn't really relevant to Inuyasha. I can use the first part of that idea though! It works!  
  
Klanna7- Yay! I'm in someone's favorites! *stares at Miroku* Didn't I already deal with you? Miroku: *rubs head still sore from beating in previous chapter* Yes, but I'd still like you to update. Me: *shrugs* ok!  
  
Kittykathy- Glad you love my story!  
  
elf-princess4- You voted outside, and to be honest I wanted something to happen outside also, so I think I reached a happy median with my solution! Read on and see!  
  
Goody, that was everyone who reviewed before 2/20/04, so if you didn't see your name and u reviewed, look back next chapter. You might see it!  
  
Disclaimer: Me: Oh, common, guys! Pleeeease? Inuyasha Gang: *scoots away* Me: *sigh* I don't own you guys! OK? Gang: *runs back* OK! Me: *wistfully* A girl can dream, can't she?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha stumbled and tripped over the feet of many people as Maeko dragged him out onto the dance floor. When she had found a spot that made her happy, she threw her hands up and began to sway to the beat of the music. Inuyasha just stood stiffly in place.  
  
"I don't think I know your name," she called over the music.  
  
"Inuyasha," he said, trying to count the number of speckles on a random extremely interesting floor tile.  
  
"What's the matter, Inuyasha?" she asked, moving closer.  
  
He inched back. "I don't dance," he said flatly. He wasn't about to tell this girl that he couldn't dance.  
  
She moved so close to him that he could smell her fruity lip-gloss. "Just let the music take you," she whispered, wrapping her arms around his middle and moving him back and forth. He stumbled back, but she had a tight hold on him, so he didn't go very far.  
  
"Come on," she coaxed, running her hands up and down his chest. The beat was picking up, and Inuyasha could feel Maeko's hands grab his. Before he could pull back, she had put his hands a bit high on her torso, and she began to dance so close that he could feel her rubbing up against his thighs.  
  
He couldn't control himself. He felt himself bobbing to the fast-paced music. Little by little, he grew more comfortable and his swaying movements began to increase. He got lost for a moment in the girl who he was holding. She was dancing so close, and he couldn't manage to pull away. Inuyasha closed his eyes, getting lost in the catchy beat.  
  
He opened his eyes again, when the music changed abruptly to a different song, but when he suddenly remembered who he as dancing with and looked up from Maeko's face, he met the eyes of somebody much more terrifying: Kagome.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome pushed her way through the tight crowd of dancers, intent on finding Inuyasha. He would have been easier to spot with his silver hair and dog- ears, she complained mentally.  
  
Just as she pushed another dancer aside, she spotted him, but he didn't see her. She must have been the last thing on his mind.  
  
Not only was he dancing with a girl Kagome had sworn she'd seen before but didn't know; he was enjoying it. He even had his hands on her waist. That wasn't even her waist! It looked more like he was ready to grab her chest.  
  
She watched, horrified as they danced so closely it made her sick. He wasn't even pushing her away.  
  
A whirlpool of emotions clouded Kagome's mind. A part of her wanted to run away and cry. The other part wanted to smack that girl in the face. The other part wanted to punch Inuyasha in the nose and cuss him out in front of everyone.  
  
Just then, Inuyasha looked up, and for the briefest moment that their gaze held, Kagome put everything into her stare to show she hated his guts. Then she turned and ran away, trying to hold back the tears that were already rolling down her cheeks.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
His heart wrenched when he met her eyes. She was just glaring at him. It was pure hatred. He couldn't even recall the last time she looked at him with so much hate in one sitting. She kept her eyes locked on him briefly, before disappearing into the crowd. He could've sworn that he had even spotted a tear run down her cheek.  
  
He went to run after her, but stopped when he found him and Maeko still holding each other. It made him absolutely sick to think of how and where he was holding this girl he barely knew.  
  
"Let me go, bitch!" he yelled, wrenching his hands from her and pushing her away. He could feel Maeko's glare sending daggers digging into his back as her shoved his way after Kagome. How had things gotten so out of hand?  
  
He spotted Kagome running through the door leading out into the hallway. When he had finally reached the doorway though, Kagome was nowhere to be seen. He looked left and right before finally just running left, figuring that he could always turn and go the other way if he didn't see her.  
  
While he was scouring the hallway, he heard a distinct voice that stood out from the rest of the crowd. He stopped in his tracks and focused on the voice, hoping it was Kagome.  
  
"Inuyasha!" it called. "Where'd you go?"  
  
'Ah! That's not Kagome, that's Maeko!' He looked around frantically. 'Gotta hide gotta hide gotta hide.' He ran through the first door he saw. Unfortunately for Inuyasha, the sign on the door read "Ladies Room," which he had failed to notice, before he was run over by a dozen screaming girls stampeding out of the bathroom.  
  
Rubbing his battered face, he sat up delicately. "What the hell was their problem?" He wondered aloud. Looking around, he figured while he was in here, he may as well check for Kagome, and hide from Maeko.  
  
A brief check under all the stall doors quickly confirmed that there was no Kagome, a rummage through various purses and make-up bags made him wonder what girls really looked like underneath all the strange stuff they put on their faces, and a quick peek outside the door to check the faces, voices, and smells, confirmed that Maeko had given in and returned to the dance floor.  
  
Inuyasha turned in the direction he had come from, hoping to find Kagome somewhere along the way. His hopes fell when the hall ended with a door leading outside, and he still hadn't seen Kagome. Depressed, he pushed through the door, hoping that fresh air would clear up his nose and help him sort things out.  
  
'How did things end up this way?' he wondered, staring up at the stars. 'I was standing there, then that other girl showed up and then we were dancing... Wait, why was I dancing? I don't dance.' The stars seemed to wink back in an almost pleasant way. Inuyasha scowled. 'This is all the fault of that stupid wench. If she hadn't dragged me along, none of this would have happened. Yeah, it's all her fault.' Mentally, he smacked himself, changing his gaze to a spot on the ground. He could swear those damn stars were laughing at him. 'What am I saying? Kagome probably just wanted to have a good time. Plus, maybe she figured that, since I've never been to one of these before, she was doing me a favor. She even planned it out so I could be here, and I just went and screwed this all up. Yup, my fault.'  
  
Suddenly, his thoughts were interrupted by a sound coming from around the corner. Slowly, he sneaked up to the edge of the brick and carefully peered out to see where it was coming from. Down a ways, leaning her back against the wall and hysterically sobbing was Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha returned to his part of the wall and smacked the back of his head against the brick, sighing. 'Great, Inuyasha you jackass. You'd better go comfort her and apologize and explain what happened.' He sucked in a deep breath, fixed his jacket, and walked into the open.  
  
The second he got around the corner, a girl's hand-bag connected square with his face, throwing him backwards onto the cold hard concrete and causing him for the moment to only see darkness, stars, and a really pissed off Kagome.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Much thanks to my beta reader, tuski! She caught my many mistakes that only an author could over look. Soon, I will have up the new and improved chapters that she so kindly edited! Also, if you like my little ficlet, I urge you to go and read tuski's! It's called "Twistings of the Truth" and I've read it and decided that it's really good! Go and review for her! She's one of my BFFs. Just tell her I sent you ^_~ but while your reading her story don't forget to review mine also! You can even send me suggestions on what you think should happen! Who knows, they might get used and I'll even give you special shout-outs and an imaginary cookie! ^_^  
  
*me using a deep scary announcer voice* What fate is in store for our good friend, Inuyasha? What nasty words can they exchange in a battle of fury? What does Kagome keep in her purse that makes it so gosh-darn heavy? Find the answer to these questions and more in... Chapter 6- The...Um...Chapter with no name yet! 


	6. Falling Out to Fall Back In

A/N: Well, this was a fun chapter to write, and hey! Maybe I'll get even MORE reviews! *hint hint* Thanks to every one who did review. Especially this one person... Nobody's Princess. They said I write the best chapter names around! That's sure news to me! I thought they were just corny... Well, I'm sorry but I'm just too lazy to reply to reviews (except for that one cuz it made me feel happy during my very brief writer's block) but I will point out that if anyone gives me any story ideas I will acknowledge them. Oh well, back to the story.  
  
Disclaimer: zzzzzz...don't own...zzzzzzzz....Inuyasha...zzzzzz...HEY WAIT INU! Can't I just touch your ears??? .......... Oh, just a dream...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It took Inuyasha a few minutes to regain his senses after Kagome's beating. He sat on the ground, holding his nose that he was sure had to be broken, and glared at Kagome's feet. He found that lifting his head made him dizzy.  
  
"Damn it, wench! What was that for?" he yelled, struggling to his feet.  
  
Kagome pulled out a tissue from her purse and quickly dried her tears while Inuyasha held his head and groaned. She also wanted to use it as a distraction to mask her shock and sorrow and give her enough time to regain her anger.  
  
When she was satisfied, she pointed an accusing finger at him. "OK. First of all, I didn't know it was you. Second, I'm glad it was you, 'cause I wanted to hit you any way, and third," she hit him over the head again with her purse, "how dare you!"  
  
Clutching the fresh bump delivered by Kagome, Inuyasha glared at her. "Wait just one minute! What the hell do you mean 'didn't know it was me'? Who else would I be?!"  
  
"You could've been like a burglar or something! You can't blame me for being careful!"  
  
"Yes I can!" He dabbed at his nose with the back of his hand. When he pulled it back, it was spotted with blood. "Damn."  
  
Kagome took out another tissue and threw it into his face, not wanting to show any sympathy. "How could you do that to me? I invite you to a party—ME, Kagome—invited you as MY date, and you had the nerve to just go off gallivanting with some... Some..." She waved her arms in the air, trying to find a constructive word to get Inuyasha's brain working. To her dismay, she couldn't find one behind all her built up anger. "Some slut!"  
  
Most of the things that Inuyasha had been thinking over before he ran into Kagome went out the window. The two entered into a blind rage. "It's not like I wanted to go and dance with her you know!"  
  
"Oh, yeah, I could see you were REALLY struggling back out there." The sarcasm was laid on thick as jam on toast.  
  
"I don't even know how to dance. I don't even like to dance!"  
  
"You sure looked like you were enjoying it. And how can you tell me you don't know how to dance when you were out there like an old pro?"  
  
"A pro? I just learned three seconds ago!"  
  
"Either way, you betrayed me. I planned this special just so you could be here with me. We were supposed to have a great time together, you and me, and you go and ruin the whole night!" Fresh tears were rolling down Kagome's cheeks, and she was trying to stop herself from bursting out crying.  
  
Something in Inuyasha's mind clicked. All those thoughts about all this being his fault and how he should explain and comfort Kagome came rushing back. Unsure exactly how to say all this to his raging companion, he growled in frustration. "You're being a bitch about this! Just give me a minute to explain—"  
  
"You have NO consideration for anyone's feelings other than your own—"  
  
"Now wait just one minute—"  
  
"I'm a person too! I have feelings and—"  
  
"Hold on a sec—"  
  
"Tonight was meant for you and me! Why do you think all this was planned around you? It was more special for me because I had you here and you just—"  
  
"KAGOME!" Annoyed at the girl's constant rambling, Inuyasha got fed up trying to talk over her. He instead grabbed both her shoulders and pushed her roughly into the wall, staring hard into her startled eyes. "Now shut up and listen to me!"  
  
Kagome squeaked when her back hit the wall and looked up at the hanyou in fear. They rarely ever got physical with each other during fights, so immediately Kagome feared the worst. Inuyasha's grip tightened on her shoulders as she picked up her fists and began to pound on his chest.  
  
"LET ME GO! STOP IT! LET ME GO NOW!" Inuyasha seemed unfazed by her blows and continued to stare her down. Kagome shut her eyes tight and continued to pound on him, but each blow grew weaker and weaker as the time passed, as did her shouts. "Just stop! Let me go. Please... Just leave me alone..."  
  
The repeated struggle to win the fight with Inuyasha while trying to keep emotions in check left poor Kagome exhausted, and unable to contain her sadness any longer, she found herself falling into Inuyasha and crying. In response, Inuyasha let go of her shoulders and caught her as she came forward, supporting her in a warm embrace as she crumpled into his arms, burying her face into his chest. They sat like this for what could have been hours, though it was only a minute.  
  
Inuyasha leaned down so that his mouth was next to her ear and whispered his apology into Kagome's ear as she cried. "Look, I know what I did was wrong, but I didn't realize it would hurt you this much. If I had known, trust me, I would never have followed that Maeko girl. I'll admit it. I was being a real jackass, and I'm sorry. I'm really, really sorry." He could hear her sobs soften as he lightly kissed the top of her head. It was just then that he realized how good her hair smelled.  
  
Kagome lifted her head from his now wet shirt and sniffed, not risking meeting his gaze. "I know...I might have over reacted a little."  
  
He chuckled. "A little? You gave me a bloody nose."  
  
She smiled. "Okay, so I over reacted a lot. I'm really sorry. It's just that... Well, seeing you dancing with her... I just wanted tonight to be special, just you and me, together, you know? I mean I went through all this trouble..."  
  
"I get it, Kagome." Inuyasha tilted her chin up so that her eyes met his. "It's okay, I understand."  
  
Then suddenly, before either of them realized what was happening, their lips were locked in a deep kiss. It lasted for quite a long time, and both of them were almost reluctant to pull away, before they realized whom exactly it was they were kissing. They stared at each other for a moment, each with burning red cheeks.  
  
Wow, he's a good kisser, Kagome thought, smiling up at Inuyasha as the uncomfortable ness of the situation melted away. Not to mention how sexy he looks in a tux...  
  
Boy, she's a good kisser, thought Inuyasha as he returned the comforting smile. Not to mention how sexy she looks in that dress...  
  
Inuyasha was first to break the silence. He glanced towards the school. "You think we're being missed in there? I mean, we've been out here for a while."  
  
Kagome looked at the building also. "I suppose so. Let's go have some fun while we still can."  
  
With her head nuzzled into his side and his arm hugging her shoulders, the couple walked slowly along the pavement and towards the doors that led back into the school halls.  
  
Back inside, they were headed for the snack bar when Kagome heard a familiar voice call out to her. Hey, that sound's kind of like... Sudden realization hit her, but not soon enough for her to think up a plan of action. Running towards them was none other than the one and only, always unnaturally oblivious, Hojo.  
  
Kagome smiled weakly and waved as Hojo came to a stop in front of them. "Um, h-hey Hojo." She cringed as she felt her date stiffen.  
  
Inuyasha stared hard at the potential threat. The infamous Hojo, he thought to himself, cracking the knuckles of his hand farthest from Kagome. I've got a bone or two to pick with him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Sooooooooooooo... what'd you think? I must say that I had no clue how the fight would turn out, so I made it up as I went along... except I knew that I wanted Kagome to cry somewhere in there. Otherwise, it was all spur of the moment. Hojo is, sadly enough, a very clueless fellow... but don't you worry. I have lots of fun things planned for him AND our dear friend Maeko... *rubs hands together in traditional evil fashion* mwahaha! Oh, yeah, please review! It'll help with this on going writer's block of mine... *beats head on keyboard* Stupid writer's block... 


	7. 1, 2, 3 Swing, Inu, Swing!

A/N: Hey all! I'm sorry this took so long to get up. My beta reader...*glares at tuski* took a long time to check this one. But I have it, and now that its all good, it is here for your reading pleasure! But, even though you will be SO absorbed in reading it, don't forget to send me a review at the end!  
  
Disclaimer: Me: Today's victim, erm, guest, at the request of my good friend Fufu, is Shippo! Come on, Shippo! Shippo: (shuffles into view) Me: *whispers* Now, tell them what we rehearsed. Shippo: *clears throat* Akina Kumi-tami does, in fact, own all of the Inuyasha characters. We were doing some research, and found that far back on the family tree, she is distantly related to the author Mrs. Takahashi herself! Me: *nudges* Shippo: Oh, yeah, and she is the greatest author on fanfiction.net and everyone should read her stories. And tuski's and fufulupin's too because they're good too! And then everyone needs to send tons of reviews because if she gets enough reviews she will be able to rule the world with her supreme authoress powers and— Inuyasha: (running at full speed towards me and little kitsune) HEY! SHIPPO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! Me: Um, here Shippo. *hands really big ice cream cone* You did good. Don't tell everyone else you did this, okay? Shippo: Okay! (skips happily away with ice cream as Inuyasha comes to a halt in front of me) Inuyasha: *pant pant* What was he doing here? *suspicious glare* Me: *innocently* Nothing... Inuyasha: ....are you sure?... Hey... YOU weren't getting him to tell everyone you owned us, did you? Me: *clears throat nervously* Inuyasha: You were! WAIT EVERYONE SHE DOESN'T OWN U— Me: *quickly covers his mouth* Heh, well just ignore him and enjoy the story!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome glanced anxiously between the two boys. Inuyasha had a look to kill. Literally. Hojo, on the other hand, smiled his charming smile and waved cheerfully.  
  
"I'm not sure we've met. My name's Hojo. It's a pleasure to meet you." He stuck out his hand to Inuyasha for a handshake.  
  
The grumpy hanyou glared directly at Hojo, not bothering to acknowledge the friendly gesture. "The pleasure's all mine," he growled back.  
  
Kagome jumped into the conversation. "Hojo, this is Inuyasha. He's my—"  
  
"Date," Inuyasha cut in, hugging Kagome closer to him. She laughed nervously.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Hojo pondered for a moment. "Kagome's never really mentioned you before."  
  
"Funny, I've heard so much about you." He stole a quick glance down at Kagome, who was frozen in dread.  
  
"So, Kagome," Hojo continued, "Are you having any fun?"  
  
"Oh, yeah, loads," she replied with a forced smile.  
  
"Well, I hope you'll do me the honor of sharing a dance with me later." Hojo grinned shyly.  
  
This guy can't be serious, Inuyasha thought. "Hey! I thought I told you Kagome was my date!"  
  
"Sorry, I just thought you wouldn't mind." He waved and began to walk away. "I'll be seeing you later, Kagome! Nice to meet you, Inuyasha!"  
  
They both stared disbelievingly after him.  
  
What part of date doesn't he understand? He's obviously confused. What can I do that will help him to...understand better? Inuyasha thought with an evil grin.  
  
Seeing the malicious glint in his eye, Kagome reeled back in fear. She grabbed his arm and tugged down hard, bringing him out of his not-so- pleasant thoughts.  
  
"Why don't we go and dance?" she suggested eagerly, pulling him along back towards the crowded gymnasium. Not wanting to become part or another dancing episode like before, he reluctantly followed.  
  
The large room was warmer than it had been when they left. Kids that had grown tired lined the walls drinking and laughing with each other. Those who were still braving the dance floor were red and sweaty, but never the less looked like they were having a blast.  
  
The DJ's voice came over the speaker as he switched the tunes. "Hey, everybody still having fun?" A loud cheer answered him from the audience. "Alright! Before we go back to the regular music we're gonna go back a- ways, back to the oldies. You guys good with that?" Another excited loud cheer. "Alright! I'm gonna play some of those favorite tunes from the good ol' days, and then later we'll have a dance contest for all those who want to participate. For now, just get in the groove!" He ended his speech with the push of a button and his voice was replaced with "Love Shack." Kids pilled onto the dance floor from their spots on the walls.  
  
Kagome looked up to try and read Inuyasha's expression, but he seemed to be calm and emotionless. She sighed. "You think you want to dance?" she tried.  
  
He smiled down at her and said simply, "Let's watch first."  
  
After a few oldies songs the couple found them selves leaning closer to each other, enjoying the simplicity of just standing back and watching. But Kagome soon grew restless, and she could tell that Inuyasha was fidgety. It never was easy to keep him in one spot at once.  
  
The DJ came back on the loud speaker just as the last song came to a close and the dancers clapped. "Okay, now who's up for a dance contest?" The kids cheered wildly. With a laugh the DJ continued. "Alright, this is for couples. All couples, if you want to participate in the dance contest, please come to the center of the gym. Couples only! Everyone else, make a circle around them." The group did as they were told, the crowd forming a circle around the center while another bunch began to fill it in.  
  
Kagome looked hopefully up at Inuyasha, who groaned. "No. No way. You already know I can't dance."  
  
"Not from what I've seen," she countered, moving towards the dance floor and pulling on his sleeve for him to follow.  
  
Inuyasha yanked himself out of Kagome grip and feh'd. "No. No. No. No. No!" he shouted when Kagome gave him her sad puppy-dog face.  
  
Not willing to give up, Kagome took the bat and walked up to the plate. "Okay." The pitch. "Won't you do it for me?" And the swing.  
  
"No." Strike one.  
  
Next pitch. "Just this once?" She swings...  
  
"Not a chance." Strike two.  
  
The last pitch. Kagome crossed her arms and smirked, taking the final swing. "Oh, I get it. You're just chicken." Home run.  
  
Inuyasha glared at her, his pride on the line now. "No, I'm not a chicken," he spat, "I just don't dance."  
  
Kagome flapped her arms like a bird and clucked. "Bawk! Bawk! Bawk! Chicken!"  
  
Growling, Inuyasha pushed him self from the wall, grabbed Kagome's wrist, and pulled her towards the circle of dancers. "Chicken... Feh, I'll show you who's chicken," he mumbled as they pushed through the crowd.  
  
As the two reached the center of the circle, the DJ continued. "Do we have everyone? Good. Okay, so you guys know the general rules. I'll play a song, you guys will do what you do, and then we'll see who gets the most support from the audience. That couple will win the grand prize. Is everyone ready?" Turning off his mike, the DJ put on a fast paced swing song. The participants looked around confused, and then just began to dance with each other like they normally would. Kagome and Inuyasha, on the other hand, just stared at each other.  
  
"Please tell me you know how to swing dance," she whispered to him, taking his hands and just moving around a bit to buy them time to come up with something.  
  
Inuyasha thought frantically. Who does she think I am? I have no clue what swing dancing is... A picture flashed through his mind from something he saw on the TV back at Kagome's house. It was this couple dancing, and the guy was throwing the girl in the air and catching her and performing all these other strange tricks and moves. He even remembered the title for what they were doing, "Swing, Baby, Swing." That must be what they're all talking about. I remember the music was just like this, too. We'll just have to give it a shot.  
  
He changed the grip he had on Kagome's hand. She looked at him confused, as he bent over as hissed, "Follow my lead." Then he twirled her around and began to dance.  
  
Now, if you have ever seen a swing dance before, you kind of know the moves they like to use. Tossing the girl into the air and catching her; sliding her between the guy's legs and then pulling her back up; swinging her from side to side and then putting her back down; swinging her over the guys back; You know, those kind of moves. Well, if you know what I'm talking about, then you can imagine this entire dance for your self.  
  
Surprisingly enough, Inuyasha did great, and Kagome, who had no clue how to swing dance in the first place, just allowed herself to be tossed and spun and swung in what ever way Inuyasha directed. In fact, they were having so much fun and were so absorbed in their dancing that they didn't realize that most of the other couples had cleared out of the center and were dancing on the out-skirts of the circle, leaving the spotlight on Inuyasha and Kagome.  
  
When the song came to a close, Inuyasha completed the dance by dipping Kagome low to the ground. To Kagome, Inuyasha looked incredibly heroic, standing there while this eerie light from the stage shined around him and gave him this really interesting glowing appearance, while he smirked in a satisfied 'told-you-so' sort of way. To Inuyasha, Kagome looked downright pretty, her hair falling out of place from the dancing, but looking out of breath, surprised, and happy all at the same time, and that light from the stage shined down on her like rays of the sun. The two remained lost in each other's gaze like this until the thunderous applause from the other competitors and audience members brought them back to reality.  
  
Inuyasha easily pulled Kagome to her upright position and smiled at her surprised expression. "Bet you didn't know I could do that," he mused.  
  
She tilted her head to one side and tapped her chin thoughtfully, still staring at Inuyasha. "A moment ago, you said you couldn't dance, but suddenly you're swing dancing like an old pro. Why is that?"  
  
He opened his mouth to explain how the television had showed him how, but thought better of it and crossed his arms stubbornly. "It just came...naturally," he said stupidly.  
  
Kagome was about to respond to the comment when they were cut off by the forgotten DJ, who was now carrying a microphone and moving through the ring of spectators.  
  
"Well, that was fun. Now can I have the participating couples please make a line here." He herded all the dancers into a line that extended across the floor in front of the stage. Everyone else parted and formed a sort of semi circle around the jittery couples. The DJ got back on the stage and began to pace back and forth. "Okay, so here's how it works. I'm going to stand behind each couple, starting at one end and moving down the line, and I want all you guys out there to cheer, clap, make as much noise as possible for whoever they think should win. The couple who gets the loudest response are the winners. Everyone got it?" He was answered with a chorus of "Yeah," and "Alright!"  
  
He began at the one end and stood behind the couple from his place on stage, waving his hand in the air. The audience responded with applause and little shouts of approval from a few friends. That's how it went for the majority of the line of kids, until he reached Inuyasha and Kagome of course. As soon as the DJ put one foot behind the two, the crowd went wild with whoops and cheers, hopping up and down and clapping madly. Kagome blushed and laughed at the sudden burst of enthusiasm, while Inuyasha just basked in the glory of yet another win.  
  
With a chuckle, he DJ finished off the line, but it was apparent who the winners were. "I think this one's a given!" he called, coming to stand behind Inuyasha and Kagome once again. "You two! Come on up here!" They obeyed, accompanied by the support of the audience.  
  
When they were in position, the DJ casually walked to them. "So, tell everyone your names." He stuck the microphone in Kagome's face, then Inuyasha's, each clearly stating their name. He recoiled the microphone. "So, Kagome and Inuyasha, why don't I tell you what you've won." He went behind the DJ stand and came out with two envelopes. Holding them out for Inuyasha and Kagome to take, he explained, "You two have won coupons to the infamous Mariumi Ice Cream Parlor, AND a ticket to go out in the hall and get your picture taken for free!" Starting up the music again, he concluded, "Okay, you guys clear the stage and go back and dance."  
  
Kagome opened her envelope and pulled out the ticket for the free picture. "I completely forgot! We had hired professional photographer to come and set up so that people could get nice photos if they were a couple. It's a really pretty backdrop. I helped choose it!" She took Inuyasha by the hand and led him down the hallway, where they came across the hired photographer.  
  
The backdrop resembled the ivy-covered balcony of a castle, looking out over a deep forest, and accompanied by a night sky and full moon. The floor was covered with a gray sheet of fabric to resemble stone.  
  
When approached, Kagome offered her ticket and Inuyasha's, and the photographer began to show them how to pose.  
  
"Okay I need the man to stand here like this—yeah, you got it—angle this way just a little. Perfect. Now then if the lady would stand right here just slightly in front of him. Good. Now, give her a hug, just a little one. There, just like that, and then you can put your hands over his. Here, overlapping like this. There, perfect. Now just look right into the camera lens and smile."  
  
Before either of them could blink, they were met with a blinding flash. Inuyasha rubbed his eyes and nearly swore. He would be seeing spots for a long time after this.  
  
Apparently satisfied with the turnout of the picture, the photographer handed a business card to them. "Your picture will arrive in the mail in a few days. If you ever need any pictures taken, just call Tama Photography."  
  
Kagome accepted the card, while Inuyasha just rubbed his eyes, trying unsuccessfully to clear the white splotches from his line of vision.  
  
"I'll be seeing spots for weeks," he complained as the two moved down the hall back towards the dance. "How can I possibly fight demons when I can't see them?"  
  
"You'll be able to see just fine in a minute or two," Kagome said. She stopped them in front of the door to the dance area, leaning into Inuyasha and sighing.  
  
"What's up?" he asked, hugging her and then pulling back a bit to see her better.  
  
"It's too loud in there," she said smiling. "Let's take a break form dancing and rest out here for a bit."  
  
Inuyasha was more than relieved to hear this, and gladly moved to escort her towards a nearby bench where they could sit, but at that precise moment, when he happened to look up and get a clear view of the area behind Kagome's head, he saw a frantic Maeko running towards him.  
  
At the exact same time that Inuyasha spotted Maeko, Kagome looked around his broad shoulders to find Hojo waving merrily and running towards them.  
  
They gasped in unison, and then hand-in-hand ducked into the doorway leading to the darkened dance floor. Neither had any idea who the other was running from, but both seemed awfully glad to get out of the hallway.  
  
"Maybe we should just stay in here," Kagome added nervously, glancing towards the door as Hojo walked in.  
  
Inuyasha nodded, watching a different door that Maeko was coming through at that time.  
  
Now what...? they both thought with a groan.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Wow! All done with that! Only one chapter left to go... T_T but I KNOW that everyone who read this WILL review because if I get enough reviews, then, AND ONLY THEN, will I put up the final chapter!  
  
OOOOhhhhhh and before I forget! I helped to write this one fanfiction with my good buddy tuski. It's called Conversations Concerning'That' and I'm not sure if it'll show up on here as a link but it is on my comp so just click I guess...and if its not a link copy, paste, and go into search and find it OR you can just go under tuski's name and find it in her bio. I supplied some ideas for it, and she put it into words better than I ever would have! Go check it out! And REVIEW PLEASE!!! 


	8. Maeko Made My Night

A/N: Ok, everyone, I know your going to be sad, but this is in fact my last chapter in this story. T_T *weeps* But, I still except reviews! It's not like I'm gonna disappear forever! ;) and also, be on the look out for more of my fics! I have 2 new ones coming soon!  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Me: As much as it pains me to say it, I will succumb to the fact that I never have, and never will, own the wonderful series that is Inuyasha.  
  
Inu Gang: YYYAAAAYYY!!!  
  
Inuyasha: You used a lot of big words there... -_-;;  
  
Me: ^_^ Enjoy this chap!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha were oblivious to the fact that each was running from a person; Inuyasha from Maeko, and Kagome from Hojo.  
  
A slow song played over the speakers, and people who had been dancing to the fast paced songs began to clear the floor for other couples who wanted to dance with each other in a more formal manner.  
  
Kagome saw this as a great opportunity to get away from Hojo and get another chance to dance with Inuyasha, only this time it would be nicer and not as energy consuming.  
  
She took a hold of Inuyasha's hand and dragged him into a large group of people headed for the dance floor. In the blink of an eye, the two vanished into the crowd.  
  
Just seconds after the two disappeared into the band of dancers, Maeko and Hojo both arrived at the spot where Kagome and Inuyasha once stood.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Oh, she disappeared." Hojo sighed in dissapointment.  
  
"Ugh. Now where'd he go?" Maeko huffed, annoyed at the all the trouble she was going through just to get to that boy again. What was his name—Inu- washa? Weird name for such a cute guy. (beta note: *whines* not you too!) (authoress note: mwahaha! ...hey, stop leaving random notes in my fic!)  
  
Then, she saw him. One of the cutest guys she'd ever seen. There was no doubt about it; she HAD to talk to him, or perhaps dance with him.  
  
"Well, hello there," she said flirtatiously, scooting up to him.  
  
Hojo hesitated, but gave Maeko a friendly smile and responding, "Hey."  
  
"You seem like a really nice guy," Maeko continued, wrapping her arms around his. "Why don't we go and dance?"  
  
"Um, sure." He half escorted, half was dragged by, the strange clingy girl to the dance floor.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
You could pick out Inuyasha and Kagome from the crowd easily if you looked hard enough; they were the only couple on the dance floor not dancing.  
  
Kagome tried to coax him to dance with her even a little bit as the song ended and another slow one played in its place.  
  
"Come on Inuyasha, It's easier than the other dances. You really just stand in one spot the whole time."  
  
"No, I've had my fair-share of dancing experiences for one night."  
  
Kagome's lowered lip trembled and her eyes began to get misty. "Do it for me, Inuyasha. Pease?" she whimpered.  
  
Inuyasha was once again taken off guard by her tears. "I-I'm...b-b-but I can't... Oh, fine." He dropped his head in defeat. "But I warn you, I haven't exactly danced like that before." He motioned towards the couple dancing next to them.  
  
"Oh, it's really easy. I'll put my hands here." She rested her wrists on his shoulders so that her hands clasped behind his neck. "Now you put your hands on my waist." She removed one of her hands from its spot to help guide his unsure ones to the proper place on her waist. Then, as she was returning to her original position, Kagome found the beat to the music playing and began to sway back and forth. "Now, you just move in time to the music. Just like this."  
  
Inuyasha caught on quickly, and soon they were dancing together just like everyone else. Occasionally he thought he saw Maeko's head bob through the crowd, but it was nothing to worry about since that meant she had found some other poor guy to stalk.  
  
Kagome had also spotted Hojo dancing, which meant that he'd be off her back for a while.  
  
Then, suddenly, the peacefulness of the dance was disrupted as a girly scream echoed throughout the room, and Inuyasha and Kagome somehow managed to get a clear view of the cause of the ruckus.  
  
It was Maeko and Hojo, dancing, but apparently Maeko must have stepped on his foot, or something like that. She lost her balance and stumbled backwards into a boy holding a plate of pizza and a cup of pop, both of which ended up all over her dress. As she stumbled away with a screech, she manged to trip over someone else's foot, falling into a table that had on it a large sheet cake that had once read "Dance the night away!" or something stupid like that—the teachers had chosen it, not Kagome. The table jolted upward sending the cake flying through the air and landing—you guessed it—right on top of Maeko's head.  
  
Hojo ran over to his now cake-covered partner and attempted to help up her, saying something like, "Oh my gosh, how awful! Are you okay?" Of course, hurt pride is enough to make anybody definitely NOT okay, so Maeko slapped Hojo's outstretched hand out of the way, jumped up, and stormed off.  
  
While all this was happening, most of the dancing had stopped. Inuyasha and Kagome had let go of each other while staring in fascination at the scene before them. Now the D.J., who had apparently stopped the music while all this was happening, played a different slow song to make up for the one cut short.  
  
Kagome looked up at Inuyasha, and looked back down at her. The hilarity of the situation got to them, and they both laughed a little as they prepared to continue dancing.  
  
Kagome let her hands slide down from behind Inuyasha's neck to his shoulder blades and cuddled herself into his body, resting her cheek on his chest. "This night has been great Inuyasha, don't you think?" she asked quietly, closing her eyes.  
  
"Mm-hm," he replied, embracing her in a small hug while they danced together. The mood was just right, and it seemed like that moment was all for them.  
  
One word could describe what the two were feeling just then, and it ran as one thought ran simultaneously through their minds.  
  
Perfect.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ beta note: poor stalker! Well, now that our darling akina has recovered the use of both her arms, I'll be beta-ing like crazy! *cries* no time for my own ficlets! Aw...Meako was sorta cool...in a...Kenny sorta...no, forget it. =_= it's almost eleven right now, you happy akina? ^_~  
  
A/N: *grin* Oh, tsuki, we all know you love to beta read for me, even if you need a beta reader your self sometimes... ^_- Well, there you have it. All done. I have to admit, I had fun with it! And I wonder... I should stick Maeko in some of my other random fics... she can be my signature character! *evil grin complete with hand rubbing, hunched back and creepy music* MWAHAHA! Erm—well—anyway, please read some of my other fics, and don't forget to review! Thanks everyone, and I hope to see you around on ff.net! 


End file.
